A timepiece for indicating digital display of time information such as the hour, minute, and second, and calendar information such as the date, days of the week, the month, and the year, by use of a liquid crystal display panel, has been in widespread use for wrist watches and clocks, provided with a crystal oscillation circuit.
There has also been in use a combination watch wherein an analog display indicating time information by the hands of the watch is used in combination with digital display indicating time information and calendar information in numbers and letters.
Further, there has been proposed an analog watch for selectively displaying markers in various patterns, or for displaying simulated hands for an hour hand, a minute hand, and a second hand, by providing the dial thereof based on a liquid crystal display panel (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open S 54-153066).
A reflective-type liquid crystal display device, small in size and consuming very little electric power, has been in widespread use as a display panel for displaying necessary information (character information and graphic information) in various electronic equipment other than a timepiece, such as cellular phones, desktop electronic computers, game players, and so forth.
As such a liquid crystal display device as described above, in a conventional liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal cell filled with liquid crystals is sandwiched between two transparent substrates having an electrode on respective inner surfaces thereof, facing each other, and an upper polarizing film and a lower polarizing film are disposed, respectively, on the external surface of the transparent substrates, on the opposite sides. If an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals by applying a voltage to a pair of electrodes on the transparent substrates holding the liquid crystal cell therebetween, the optical property of the liquid crystals is changed, thereby locally controlling transmission and absorption of light falling on the liquid crystal display panel such that a predetermined display is effected.
Either of the upper polarizing film or the lower polarizing film is a polarizing film absorbing the light linearly polarized in the direction orthogonal to the transmission axis thereof.
In the case of a watch using the conventional liquid crystal display panel described above, time information and calendar information are displayed in black against a white background in a normally white mode that is common.
However, by simply displaying time information and calendar information in black against the white background as described in the foregoing, neither variation in design nor interest can be offered, with a resulting tendency to lose soon popularity with consumers. Probably, as a result, consumption of digital watches has recently been on the decline, and neither combination watches nor analog watches with a liquid crystal display panel have since received market acceptance.
Similarly, with the conventional liquid crystal display panel used in electronic equipment other than a timepiece, various information expressed in characters and graphics is generally displayed in black against the white background, and although there are some wherein information can be displayed in white against the black background in an inverse mode, the conventional liquid crystal display panel has still been found lacking in design variation and aesthetic qualities.
In light of the present situation as described, the present invention has been developed, and an object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display device for use in various electronic equipment such as a timepiece (watch and clock), and so forth, capable of offering attractive variation in design and displaying information clearly so that a viewer can see the display with greater ease.